In some unloaders of prior art types, particularly silo unloaders wherein the silage is discharged through a chute at the approximate geometric center of the silo, into a tunnel beneath the silo, the silage may be dispensed into a hopper for delivery to a lower conveying means, for eventual discharge outside of the silo. Examples of these are present in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,391,809; 3,237,788.